


Underwater (1)

by Rainbow_Koi



Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, MCYTS Prompt List 2020, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Underwater, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Koi/pseuds/Rainbow_Koi
Summary: Yeah, this is just a short jumble of words. Mostly dialogue. I wasn't sure where I was going with this tbh.Word Prompt: 1 Underwater
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Underwater (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just a short jumble of words. Mostly dialogue. I wasn't sure where I was going with this tbh.
> 
> Word Prompt: 1 Underwater

Black spots crowd his vision, flashes of white and blue fading in and out. Blinking multiple times, confused as the room's lighting brightens then darkens. Rubbing his eyes, Wilbur looks out the window.

Outside a fish swims by.

"Fuck! Schlatt the water rose again!" Wilbur shouted, frantically kicking the blankets off of himself, the soft cloth wraps around his ankles when he tries to leave and he holds back a curse as his chin hits the floor.

"What?!" Schlatt calls back from the other side of the house. "The fuck do you mean it rose- Oh shit, your right!"

Pulling himself off the floor, Wilbur grabs his shoes and emergency backpack, and marches out of his room to meet his friend in the main room.

"This is too soon! We just finally finished paying off our house loans!" Schlatt complains, opening chests and shoving food into his bag. 

"Shut up, there is no loan management with everything underwater!" Wilbur snaps, checking his bag once more to see if everything was where it should be. 

"True, do you think we have enough strength to reach the top?" They both glance up at the skylight.

Judging by how much the light was reaching their home, the surface had to be at least fifty blocks away.

"…I don't know." Wilbur replies grimly, slipping his backpack onto his shoulder. He goes to put on his shoes, growing frustrated as his hands shook too much to untangle the laces.

"Well we gotta try, and hey." Schlatt places a hand on Wilbur's shoulder. "If we die now we don't have to worry about starving!" 

"But aren't there fish?" Wilbur asks, trying to remain serious but the smile on his face gave himself away. 

Schlatt grinned. "Yeah, but there's no way we can eat them without cooking them first."

"Why not? Eating raw fish won't poison us right?" The british man asks, standing up with the help of his friend.

"Have you ever tasted raw fish before Wilbur? It's fucking disgusting."

Wilbur shook his head. "No I haven't. I don't care if it's disgusting. If I have to live off fish for the rest of my life then oh well. I'm living."

"Right, sorry... You ready leave?"

Wilbur looked out the window one last time.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list was created by- despairing_rage -on here.
> 
> Go check them out! :D


End file.
